1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a tenon forming tool as a hand drill attachment.
2. Description of the Previous Art
The invention herein relates to a hand drill attachment for cutting tenons onto posts as in erecting a wooden post type fence.
In ordinary practice it requires a wood working shop operation to form tenons on posts such as to be used to form and erect a wooden post fence. The tools generally used are floor mounted power operated tools which are not readily transportable, if at all, and require the posts to be modified to be brought to the site of the machine, and this requires that the number of posts be precalculated or more than one trip may be involved to modify the required number of posts.
It is very desirable to have a portable tool, whereby the preparation of the posts in forming tenons on the ends thereof can all be done at the site of erection of the fence, for example, or for whatever other purpose such posts may serve.